Dropping Illusions
by rexlione
Summary: The Lock-In forced Sam into revealing some of her feelings for Freddie, but its not going to be that easy to get a hold of the blonde. Completely pushed out of her comfort zone from revealing her vulnerable side to confessing her love Sam is put on the spot. Now it only remains to be seen if Freddie can convince her that them together is a good idea, better than good...the best.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way claiming the characters of this fanfiction, and am in no way making money off of it. The premise and story are all my ideas, but the characters and show belong to the original copyright.

"Whoo!" the blonde let out a happy sound as she drove the old convertible through the parking lot, and stole a spot from a waiting Bmw.

The driver starts to yell something, before realizing who it is and speeding off. Reaching into her glove compartment the girl grabs a couple of emergency fat cakes, and then adjusts her rearview mirror. Sam Puckett's bright blue eyes stare at her reflection, and she refuses to admit she wants to look kind of nice. Nice for him, irritated with herself she shoves the mirror away and slams out of the car.

Patting her baby, she still couldn't believe she got her license let alone a car. Convincing the dmv hadn't been easy, and if it hadn't been for spencer's friend socko's relative trey; funny how it didn't rhyme, she'd barely got her card. Who would have ever thought it, Sam Puckett driving and with a car she bought on her own.

She looked up at the shays apartment building, and started walking. It had all been a coincidence that a representative of fat cakes had seen Icarly, and found she was a perfect sponsor for the brand. Icarly was getting more attention than ever, and she was steady sitting on a line of jobs. In the end even she had been surprised, when she had been offered a chance to assist a food critic. Before she knew it she was doing more tasting herself, than the critic.

Even without the reviews written, the restaurants found that people who saw Sam eating their food with such enjoyment tended to eat in their places. Before you could say what's what, Sam found herself in demand just to eat in certain restaurants once a week with friends for free. As she passed a green Volvo her mind switched gears, and the butterflies she both dreaded and enjoyed filled her stomach.

Over the summer it had gotten exceedingly hard to not notice how a certain nub had filled out, and even worse was her memory of lockout. The lobby door opened and a red faced Lewbert was found screaming at a pair of adults. With a smirk Sam walked slowly behind them, and held up her pear phone so only he could see. Her finger poised to press a number, and the unmistakable picture of his crazy ex-girlfriend.

With a garbled sound Lewbert fled to his office, and a loud click sounded as he locked the door. Feeling more like herself, she headed towards the elevator and the shays apartment. Ding! The elevator doors opened, and as she walked out she ran into a certain tech nub who wasn't watching where he was going.

Freddie dug his shoe into the carpet of the hallway for the hundredth time, and tried not to look obvious. He was waiting for Sam, and he was determined to get her to finally talk about the night of the lock in. He had been confused since that night; and not just because of the kiss, but because of what the kiss made him want to do. He was 17, and all he had felt for other girls was mild to medium interest.

Carly had turned out to be his only semi- serious crush. And truthfully he had been over her for 2 years, ever since the Valerie relationship. However Sam; Sam's simple kiss had his palms itching to drag her back to him, and to fuse the mouths together until they could barely breathe. He wanted to imprint himself on her skin, and... He shook his head as he tried to skip over the thoughts.

He found himself pressed painfully against the seam of his jeans, another thing that never seemed to rear its head in his prior relationships. Sexual need... It had never been a problem. Sure, he thought about sex like the normal guy, but it had never burned so brightly in his mind as it did with Sam. The thoughts that followed were far more disturbing, such as holding her hand or cuddling on a couch.

The ding of the elevator pushed him from his thoughts once more, and he rounded the corner quickly hoping it was Sam. Before he could stop his momentum he found his arms full of the blonde demon, and carpet rushing for his back.

"Oof!" the wind knocked out of him, and he sat up slowly bringing Sam with him.

"Ow! What's the big idea Sam," Freddie moaned at her, as she punched him hard in the arm.

"What are you doing standing in front of the elevators for nub," Sam complained after the punch.

She was pretty sure why, but she'd be damned if she would really ask him. Pushing up she started towards the shay apartment, and ignored the brush of his hand as he attempted to stop her. She was afraid to really touch him again, because she was already on the brink. The fall had pushed her restraint to far too fast, and his touch and warmth had almost been her undoing.

More and more Sam found herself fighting a battle which she was quickly losing ground, and she was finding herself admitting just how she felt about the dork. She was just worried how long she could hold out, or how long until he would finally corner her.

Benson wouldn't be cruel, but she knew the chances of reciprocation were zero considering their history and the way she had treated him. Knocking on the door she thought of the two fat cakes in her pocket, and decided to save them for emergency cheer up. Besides she knew there was bacon somewhere in the shay fridge.

The door jerked open as Spencer shay jumped out.

"Guess what!" he said excitedly, as Sam scooted past him without answering.

Freddie pushed in behind her almost immediately, and shut the door. "What up Spencer?" he said as he set down his laptop backpack on the couch. Following Sam into the kitchen he hung onto the fridge door as she searched inside, his gaze completely focused on her. Sam squirmed under his gaze as spencer pulled something onto the counter, and they both turned. Dumping the bacon on the cooking tray Sam shoved it in the oven, and turned to face a pumpkin looking object on the counter.

Freddie pressed into her side, and flicked his fingers over her palm gently. Sam moved to get away, but his hand wrapped around her arm like steel, and she had to stand there while her heart thundered wildly. A shiver traced up her spine as his hand stealthily glided up her arm and climbed up into her hair. She half listened to spencer as he talked about his new project, and tried to remember how to breathe as tingles raced everywhere.

Desperate she shoved her foot down on his, hard, and Freddie let go abruptly and she rocked forward off balance just as the pumpkin face changed into a gruesome mask. Startled both she and Freddie yelled, and spencer grinned stupidly.

"I call it Peek- a - Boo!" spencer gestured widely with a hokey ghost like voice.

Freddie dragged Sam up by her arm, and muttered an absentminded, "cool", to Spencer's strange decoration. His eyes fixed on hers as she let him pull her. He started to lean towards her as the pumpkin started shouting 'Happy Halloween' startling them both, and Sam leapt back as she broke whatever trance she had been in. As she started calming down anger filtered into her blue eyes, and she glared at Freddie.

"Sam…" he began but was cut off with a violent shove.

Spencer watched the two with thoughtful amusement, as Freddie managed to get back to his feet. He spotted blonde hair flying up the stairs towards her best friends room, or if he was lucky the Icarly studio. Just then his luck ran out when the smell of burnt bacon filled the kitchen, and he and spencer dashed to the oven to try and save the food.

Carly's bedroom door slammed open as an angry Sam practically ran in, and closed the door quickly and set her back against the cool wood. Turning from her makeup table she watched her best friend turn and lay her forehead against it, and then curl her arms over each other with a sigh.

"Damn, I forgot the bacon," she heard her mutter under her breath.

When she turned back around she looked up with vulnerable eyes, and that worried Carly the most. Holding in the questions she smiled at the blonde, and instead asked, "What bacon?" Shaking her head the blonde didn't say anything, and tried to ignore the staring brunette.

"Sam…" she began just as Sam burst out with, "I think I'm in love with him." Her eyes rounded as Carly stared at her best friend, Sam didn't do vulnerable and she certainly didn't do love.

Ugggghhhh! Sam let out a frustrated sound as she launched herself toward the mini trampoline, and pounced onto the bed face first into the pillows. After a few seconds Carly carefully sat down next to her, and waited for Sam to say something else. Feeling Carly sit down she rolled over quickly, and sat up.

"That nub!" she practically yelled.

She launched a pillow across the room, and grabbed another pillow but let her wrist go limp. Stuffing the pillow behind her she lay back down, and felt Carly settle down next to her. They lay there silently for a few minutes, neither of them trying to think particularly hard thoughts. Sam lifted her left arm, and spread her fingers blotting out some of the ceiling light.

"You know his hands are bigger than mine now," she murmured almost to herself, and clenched her hand into a ball before spreading them out again.

"He's sweet, cute, and funny, puts up with my shit, and when he touches me….it burns," she said as she dropped her arm and turned towards Carly. "Oh God Carls, what am I gonna do? I'm in love with Freddie," Sam confessed.

At a loss for words Carly just grabbed her hand, and squeezed as she tried to process it all. She knew about Sam's feelings, and had even seen the kiss. But the confession, the confession was something completely different. It made it all real.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Authors Notes: To the first two reviewers thanx :) Sorry I don't have your names, but hopefully I've done it right. Tell me if it isn't.

Downstairs the two boys scrambled as they practically dove on top of the stove, and a rushed Spencer grabbed the hot tray of burning bacon without gloves. Seconds after he let out a garbled scream, and ran straight for the fridge coming back with two bags of frozen peas in each hand. Freddie pulled out the tray, and almost burnt his forearm as his mind wandered to the girl upstairs.

Stepping to the sink he briefly looked out the window, and was met by his own reflection in the foggy glass caused by the autumn weather. He needed advice, and for once his tech buddies wouldn't be able to give it. Motherboards and rewiring a computer into a personal robot wasn't gonna help this time.

He turned and called out, "Hey Spence..."

The older male came loping out of his bedroom; thick bandages wrapped around his hands and the bags of peas.

"Yea?!" the older male answered, the bandage tape that he had in his mouth muffled his reply.

"Can I ask you a question?" his hand ruffled through his short hair, and questioned himself if this was a good idea.

He sighed as he realized it was the only idea, and sat down. "Have you ever been in love?" he asked, and continued before the other could answer.

"I mean... there's this girl, and she's driving me crazy. For as long as I've known her I never thought of her in this way, and then bam! All I can do is think about her, and even things that has never bothered me before has become an issue." He rushed on as he unconsciously got up to pace in front of the couch.

"She's different…She doesn't care what other people think, she's fun, and beautiful. God, she's beautiful."

He stopped as he thought of Sam. Surprised now that he had never noticed how cute the blonde was before, and missed the smile that curved half of Spencer's face.

"She's difficult too, but that….that's half the challenge. She's got a mean right hook, and…and when she looks at you all angry and full of fire it's just… just."

Freddie stopped his arms gesturing vaguely because he didn't know what came after.

The cold thick padded mess that was spencer's hand patted his shoulder.

"Got it bad huh?"

The older male motioned to the couch, and sat down with a thump trying to avoid touching anything else.

"Have you told her? I mean Sam. That is because we might as well stop pretending we don't know who you're talking about."

Spencer rubbed his arm against the couch without looking at the boy next to him. The cute nerd let his head fall back against the couch, as he scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Ugghhh," he groaned," Is it that obvious?"

"No…Not really," Spencer shook his head.

"But next time you guys wanna act out a scene from Days of our bacon, try not to be so obvious."

Freddie hunched forward and leaned on his knees studying the carpet, while spencer tried to get up. In mid lift a hand stopped his movements.

"I want her everything," he said quietly with intense eyes fixed on the carpet.

Spencer relaxed, and sat down again.

"I mean it Spence. Hell, I can see us together birthdays, holidays, our wedding. Jesus...it's freaking me out."

Spencer snuck a glance at the boy he had known for over a decade, and marveled at the man he was becoming…a good one. He sighed again and continued when the other said nothing.

"A month ago she was just a friend, someone who practically tortured me, but now she's the love of my life? I...I want to talk, but I don't know what to say. I want to date, but I don't know how. Most of all…I want her to look at me, and to know without a doubt she wants me the same way too. You know…aside from wanting my mom not to kill me and her, if this all works out."

A rare laugh escaped when he thought of his overbearing clean freak mom. Another almost wild laugh followed.

"And what if I'm wondering about all this, and in the end she decides she doesn't want me? What if…," he started before he was cut off by Spencer's waving hand.

"Whoa, whoa, Fredster hold up, lets slow down here. You're getting too serious too fast, just focus on getting a date. Work on opening that door before you start naming your kids, or ruining your marriage. Look I've never been in love, but the closest thing for me is art. Giving up on being a lawyer, the dream my dad had for me, to be an artist was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Saying you love something is easy, but finding the way to fit it into your life is hard. It takes time, and you have to take it step by step. You don't get everything you want in the first day, but as long as it's the right path eventually you get there."

He smiled down at his hands, and bumped the younger male's shoulders.

"So start with a date."

With a smile he got up and headed to the fridge, and a moment later emerged with a carton of milk as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Do I want to…?" Freddie began.

"No!"

Shaking his head as he was reminded that some things don't change.

As Freddie considered the complexities of slowing down, and looking before you leap. Sam was thinking about long term hiding, and or scaling the side of the apartment building via ripped bed sheets.

"C'mon Sam," Carly whined at her best friend, who at the moment was tying together strips of cloth.

"You have to face him sometime," she began.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Sam countered.

"We do ICarly together!"

"Green screen"

"We go to school together!"

"Robot and internet, its fool-proof!"

"And what if he comes to find you?" Carly put her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend.

"Sleeper hold thanks to the one and only Jackson Colt," she said smugly.

"Sam!"

"Carly!"

"You love him!"

"Momentary insanity"

"Don't you want to know if he feels the same way too?" Carly said quietly.

Sam's hands stilled on the rough knots she'd been tying, and her back slumped in defeat.

"Yeah"

She said in a tired voice.

"But if I ask that question will I lose him? Carly I like us three together, I like getting up in the morning and knowing that my two best friends are waiting. Never tell him I said that. We meet, we hang, we do Icarly. If all this messy stuff gets in between then it could all go away. When he came to me at the lock in…I kissed him," she said with a small wince.

"I know," Carly said innocently.

Surprise with a touch of embarrassment flitted across Sam's' face.

"How?"

It was Carly's turn to blush, before she cleared her throat and spilled it.

"I was watching you two. I couldn't help it…I was curious, and then there you were."

Pushing through the awkwardness Sam continued.

"I couldn't help it. There he was being all supportive, and naïvely cute. Before I knew it I kissed him, and then..."

She waved her hand in front of her. Carly walked over to where her best friend was sitting, squatting down to lean on her back with her head on the blondes shoulders.

"I know its scary Sam, but even if you leave it...it won't go away. If you don't ask it will just get awkward, and it will stay that way. At least with a rejection you can move on."

She paused for a second to take a dreaded breath.

"Even if that means you…you have to take a break from ICarly."

Sam turned quickly to look at her best friend, and then turned fully to engulf her in a hug. A muffled thank you made its way up to where Carly could here, as she covertly wiped a tear before Sam could see it.

Telling herself to be brave the blonde walked down the stairs, and found herself greeted with silence. A wet and re-bandaged Spencer greeted her, as he crossed the room to the kitchen.

"Where's the Fred nub?"

She asked trying to sound normal.

"He left."


	3. Chapter 3

The wooden door stood silently, separating the outsiders from those inside. A hand raised to knock on the surface before pausing, and the blonde who owned it sighed one more time as she thought of a million reasons not to do it. Only one convincing reason existed to knock on the door. She thought of the boy inside, and momentarily wondered if it was worth it.

Dating, kissing, cuddling; the thoughts sent electricity from head to toe. Her thoughts shifted between anxious, excitement, and fear. With an irritated sigh she pushed her hands through her hair, and then a sly smile slid across her face. Dragging her hand from her hair she bent the hair pin that she had pulled out, and began to pick the log.

Mrs. Benson was at work, and Freddie was alone inside giving her the ideal situation. The lock opened quietly, and she opened the door and squeezed through quietly. Turning to close it, she paused after to make sure that the unsuspecting boy hadn't heard anything.

She started to relax when a hand jerked her around, and pressed her back into the door. The hand disappeared, and she was being kissed thoroughly. Sam couldn't think as Freddie nipped at her bottom lip, and gave up when he tried to pull away and her hand curved around his neck to continue.

Freddie watched as his doorknob jiggled, and he heard faint scratchings from the outside. It might have been a passive move, but he had wondered if she would come after him. He wondered if she would notice that he was gone.

Thrills raced up his spine as he'd watched the turning knob, and wondered what he would do once she broke in. Ducking around the corner he'd hid from the blonde who had quietly closed his door. Without thinking his feet brought him right behind her, and then she was up against the door while he did the one thing he had dreamed about for a month.

Desire clenched his stomach as he deepened the kiss, and he tangled his hands in her hair. Slowly the kisses gentled, and his heart felt too big for his chest. The one he wanted the most was here in his arms; kissing him, responding to him, and not once had she pushed him away.

After a few minutes the two broke apart, and Freddie continued to rain kisses upon different parts of her face.

"Freddie?" Sam let him hear the question in her voice, and hoped for an answer.

Vibrations rumbled against her face as he spoke in between kisses.

"You like the color brown cause it's the color of gravy, but you look amazing in green, " he kissed her forehead.

"Your punch is famous, but I'd rather hold your hand," his next kiss landed on one closed eyelid.

As he moved to kiss the other he continued.

"You wear mismatched socks to feel lucky."

He lightly kissed the edge of her mouth.

" Did you know your mouth quirks up on the right a little more when you smile? Or that the last few weeks have been hell for me wondering what you feel for me? I never knew that I could feel this way, and I never imagined it would be with you."

Sam watched him with wide eyes, as he confessed. Trying not to flinch when he admitted he had never considered her before, and lowered her chin a bit. His fingers glided along her skin as he raised her face, and watched as a million emotions raced across his face and all for her.

"I want to hold your hand in public, and take you to the movies when we feel like a date. Go to an all you can eat rib joint, and sneak kisses behind the scenes of ICarly. I want to do so many things Sam, but I only want to do them with you. So I wanna ask you a question that I'm afraid to ask, and that I'm too afraid not too. Will you go out with me?"

In an uncharacteristic move Sam let a noise close to a squeal, and then cleared her throat embarrassed with herself.

"Mama says yes," she murmured as she leaned in for a kiss. Her arms folding over his shoulders, as his wrapped around her waist.

The kiss intensified, and she felt his hands slip down to the edge of her shirt. Her heart tripped, and the pulse in the bottom of her throat hammered. Shaking her hips a bit she tried to give the signal for him to back off, but he continued. His warm fingers tiptoed under the cotton tee, and left electric hotspots on her back where they touched.

They rubbed in circles until she felt numb, loose, and warm at the same time. Breaking the kiss she startled as he touched the clasp of her bra.

"Freddie?" she stammered out as he tried to pinch the loops together.

Instead of answering he kissed down the side of her neck, and sucked at the hollow area near her collarbone. Her stomach fluttered, and tension stiffened her body as he managed to undo the lacy holder.

"Freddie?!" she spoke louder as the pace of their makeout session galloped to a full out sprint, as his hands made their way to the front.

Shoving his arms down, Sam pushed him away from her hard. "What the chiz?!" she looked at him, and watched as he smiled innocently. She walked forward to say something else, and then she was falling and hit something hard.

Sucking in huge gulps of air Sam bolted up, and tried to focus. Looking down she saw a pair of pink pajama's, and the tangled blanket that she had taken so she could sleep on the Shay couch.

_A dream? It was all a dream?!,_ the thoughts raced through her mind as she realized that the confession and everything hadn't been real. She wasn't sure if she was relieved, or if she felt anything else. More confused than not she got up, and made her way to the bathroom. Walking up the stairs to Carly's bathroom she turned on the light, and shut the door.

As she finished she washed up, and was almost out the door when she happened to look at the mirror. She almost hadn't spotted it, but the lights in this bathroom were especially bright. The small dark red spot that her silky blonde hair covered on her neck, except when she brushed it back.

_When had she gotten that?_


	4. Chapter 4

As the blonde in the bathroom panicked two brunettes paced, one inside her room and the other outside the front door.

Carly paced back and forth in a room, and every other turn stopped to let out a loud sigh before continuing. Stopping again to sigh she threw herself onto the bed, and screamed into the pillow. Sitting up abruptly she tried to calm herself, but couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

A few hours earlier:

" I'm serious! She totally said she was into Freddie, and I think he feels the same," Carly spoke into her phone in a low tone.

" Are you sure Carls? You sure she didn't say she loved goats head cheese?" Gibby balanced the phone on his shoulder as tried to remove his shirt.

" C'mon Gibby! It's Sam….when she uses the words love, and Freddie in the same sentence I notice. Look I'm just trying to think of a way to get them to talk about it, but all the ways I think of they'll catch on real quick."

"Ooh!" his girlfriend squealed in the background, as she brought in the food he'd told her to make. Motioning her to be quiet, the ditzy brunette stared at him in a way no girl had ever thought to look at Gibby. Accepting the smoothie from she'd handed him, he began to think of ways to help his friends.

"Hey! We could lock them in a room together, and steal Freddie's shirt 'cause chicks dig that," He flexed his arms while speaking.

" Yeah right, that's your style not his. We want them to talk you know shoes and shirts on." She emphasized.

Tasha leaned on Gibby from behind as she listened to the conversation, and bolted upright after she heard Carly.

" I got it Gibby bear! You can totally make them think that something happened, and then they'll have to talk. I mean we did the same thing to a girl in my middle school, when she forgot to take her hypodermic shot and passed out during 5 minutes in heaven in the closet. She totally to this day doesn't know nothing happened, but because of it she and this really cute guy from algebra…." she cut off as gibby motioned no to her.

Silence drifted from the phone, before Carly spoke.

" Hold on... that might actually work," she covered the receiver as she tiptoed down the stairs to check up on the sleeping blonde sprawled on their couch. She watched her best friend turn over in the low light from the kitchen, and turned to head back up the stairs.

Right then the sound of a key scraping in the lock made her freeze, and she squeezed up against the wall. Raising the phone quickly she whispered to Gibby in Panic.

"Gibby….Gibby! Someone's trying to get in my house," her eyes stayed on the jiggling doorknob.

"What?!" Tasha jumped she watched her boyfriend reach for his shoes, and then sit down.

" Its..its…Freddie?"

The door opened, and Freddie slid into the Shay apartment. He'd tried to put it off, but ever since he had left he couldn't get her out of his head. Spencer's words kept playing like a record in his head, and he realized he had to talk to her. So he'd grabbed the spare keys for Carly's apartment, and gone over to sneak in. He glanced at the kitchen clock, and watched it blink 1:45 am.

The apartment was silent as he spotted a blonde head buried in a thick blanket on the couch, and walked quietly. He moved to tap her shoulder, but she turned suddenly and he watched as the blanket was kicked away. Blonde hair cascaded over her arm, and away from the face he most wanted to see.

For a moment he allowed himself to stare, to look at her as he pleased. There were no snappy comebacks, or temper to match coloring her words. He raised his hand, and brushed a forelock of hair from her eyes and called her name.

"Sam…Sam wake up, we need to talk."

With a moan she shifted her head, but then settled again on her back. Freddie leaned over her to shake her shoulder, and slipped a little going down to his knees. Biting his lips he managed to keep quiet, and then stilled when she called his name.

" Freddie," she sighed, and it took him a moment to realize she was still asleep.

Leaning to call her again suddenly he found himself tugged forward, and then they were kissing. Her hand locked around the back of his neck, and for a moment he resisted before he kissed her back. He knew it was wrong, and that she was still asleep. Technically the kiss didn't count, but damned if he didn't want it.

On the stairs Carly slapped her hand over her mouth, and tried to keep any sounds from being heard. She watched as Freddie tripped, and then suddenly as Sam boldly pulled him into a kiss. She unconsciously rubbed her hand over her heart, and ignored the small ache that formed there. Again she watched as the boy finally jerked away, and managed to get up and all but run from the apartment quietly.

The minute the door closed she ran up the stairs, and rushed into her room. She stood there for almost a minute with her heart pounding, and a little achy. She almost didn't hear the small tinny voice calling from her lowered phone.

"Carly?...Carly! whats going on?!" Gibby yelled into the phone

With a start she raised the cell to her ear, and quickly told him what she'd seen. On the other side he nodded his head, and formulated a plan.

"Hey Carls….you know a lot about make up right?" he started over the phone.

"Mmmm," she replied trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Ok…so the lock them in a room won't work, not with Sam's freakish strength. Plus the only room I know will hold her belongs to a certain psycho that we'll see on this side of…never. So lets give them a fake out."

"What do you mean? If your'e gonna try to trick Sam it better be good, cause you know she's the queen of deception."

" Yeah, but she doesn't know much about kissing."

"Huh?"

"I say we give her a fake hickey…"Gibby smiled confidently over the phone, as his girlfriend gave him a thumbs up with a goofy smile.

"What!" She flinched as she slowly re-opened her door to check if she'd woken anyone up.

"Gibby! Are you crazy?! One.. I don't know that much about kissing too, Two… Isn't this going to far, and Three… if you think I'm gonna do anything strange you've got the wrong girl!" she spoke fiercely, and continued.

"I'm an honor student"

"Who host's a popular web show with funny sketches," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I always stay out of trouble"

"You snuck into Ms. Briggs house"

"I don't really do crazy"

"You almost ripped off a simulated space shuttle door while trying to escape"

"Okay…maybe I'm a little crazy, but I'm not a total nutbar"

"Says the girl with a delinquent and tech nub hacking best friends, giant warted door man, diabolical creative genius brother, and no shirt wearing awesome Gibby."

Shaking her head at his logic she just gave in, and asked him what he wanted her to do. At 2:00 am she tiptoed downstairs with a tube of semi-permanent lip gloss, and yellow concealer.

5 minutes she was in and out, and back in her bedroom. With her heart pounding she slipped into bed, and closed her eyes willing sleep to come.

In a bed across the hall Freddie tried to do the same, but the kiss kept replaying in his mind. Desire licked up and down his body until he got fed up, and hopped into an ice-cold shower. A moment later his mom knocked on the door.

"Freddie?...Freddie are you alright? Do you need a pair of your feetie pajamas? If you want I have some Tylenol Pm."

"No..Mom! I'm fine…..maybe I'll take the pajamas."

A few minutes later he was in bed, and trying to go to bed for the second time. Sleep came slow, and when he finally dropped off her dreamt of her while tossing and turning in choo choo pajamas.

Now Freddie stood outside the door afraid to knock, while hoping that she didn't remember anything about last night. Carly paced her bedroom, and wondered if their plan had worked or not.

Sam stood in the bathroom a good 5 minutes looking at the spot, and tried to remember what might have caused it. All of a sudden she had a flash of memory with Freddie above her. A second later she turned sheet white as she remembered the kiss, and bit her lip to hold back the scream. Checking the spot again she couldn't help but wonder if he'd put it there, and if he did where did it leave them. The three friends worried seperately, unsure of what was going to be next.


	5. Authors Notes

Hey guys :)

Thank you so much for looking at my story, and putting in reviews. I'm sorry that it took me so long with the 4th chapter, but they recently changed my work hours. The 5th chapter will be up shortly, and that one will finally be the confession chapter. I hope that you enjoy what they have to say. I will eventually bring sex into the story, but since we know the characters so well I didn't want them to just jump into it... too OC. Well this last Chapter explains the mark, and i hope you understand. Like I said they can't be too easy :) Anyway talk to you again soon! If there is something that you want to see in the story, or from another story when I'm finished tell me. I'm always open to suggestions :)

kat


End file.
